Stalking Disaster
by Ricchi
Summary: Discontinued. (Ada kemungkinan buat di republish- entah kapan) m( )m
1. Chapter 1

**Hola semuanya~~ ini fict pertamaku loh ;;) *gananya._.* hehe jadi aku perlu bantuan senpai senpai disini^^ hehehe:D oh iya, fict ini terinspirasi dari komiknya sugishippo yang judulnya Liar is the Begining of Love ;;)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor(mungkin?)**

**Warning: OOC / Typo parah/ Kayak sinetron(?)/ Alur Kecepetan**

**Chapter 1**

**Stalking Disaster**

.

.**  
**

.

**Kriiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg!**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, anak anak kelas XI-1 segera membereskan tas mereka dan beranjak untuk pulang. seorang gadis berambut bubblegum pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman temannya. Ketika ia hendak berdiri tiba tiba segerombolan FFUS (Fans Fanatik Uchiha Sasuke) datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu- Haruno Sakura sedikit terkejut medapatinya, setahunya selama ini ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Lantas mengapa Karin menghampirinya? Sakura jadi takut dilabrak, karena biasanya kalau Karin datang membawa gerombolannya ia akan melabrak gadis yang menurutnya kecentilan karena berani beraninya mendekati Sasuke seenakya. Err, wait gadis kecentilan yang mendekati Sasuke seenaknya? Sepertinya Karin butuh kaca deh.

Karin menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berdiri dari kursinya, tidak lupa dengan ekspresi dan gaya angkuh yang melekat pada dirinya.

"hey Sakura! aku ingin kau menstalk Sasuke." katanya to the point.

"hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau memintaku untuk menstalk Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura terkejut masalahnya untuk apa Karin meminta tolong padanya? oh Kami-sama siapa yang tak tahu Karin? anak dari pengusaha terkenal yang tentu saja bisa menyewa stalker profesional yang mahal itu, masalahnya Sakura kan hanya seorang stalker yang menstalk demi mendapatkan uang, walaupun disekolahnya ini- KHIS (Konoha International High School) ia cukup terkenal, tapi kan tetap saja kemampuannya masih kalah jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan stalker yang sudah profesional.

"iya, ayolah bantu kami Sakura tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong lagi selain kau Sakura." Ujar Karin memohon mewakili segerombolan teman temannya itu. Tunggu, seorang Karin sedang memohon pada Sakura? sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"kenapa kau meminta bantuan padaku? kau kan bisa menyewa stalker yang sudah profesional dibandingkan aku." kata Sakura menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"kan, kalau stalkernya satu kelas dengan targetnya akan lebih mudah." jawab Karin tenang.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "hnnn akan tetapi maaf teman aku tidak tertarik kalau harus menstalk seorang artis, lagipula aku sibuk teman, daah." ucap Sakura cuek. Sakura memang paling malas berurusan dengan artis, karena (menurutnya) artis itu penipu, mereka bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dibalik ekspresi wajah mereka, mengingat pekerjaan mereka adalah berakting entah itu penyanyi ataupun pemain film sama sama berakting. Jadi tentu akan susah menstalknya karena kepandaian mereka dalam berbohong itu. Karena seorang stalker kan pekerjaanya mencari tahu rahasia targetnya ataupun apa apa yang disukai atau dibenci oleh targetnya. kalau targetnya berbohong bagaimana nanti? Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kelas. Akan tetapi..

"kami bayar 3 kali lipat lebih dari biasanya Sakura, bagaimana?" seru Karin yang sukses membuat langkah kaki Sakura terhenti.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap segerombolan tadi. "baiklah serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku! hohoho~."

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hmm, harus ku mulai dari mana ya? Targetku kali ini bukan orang sembarangan, seorang artis yang merepotkan. Tadi aku sudah mencoba browsing di internet dan ada satu rumor yang membuat aku tertawa terbahak bahak, rumor kalau si Sasuke itu tinggal di rumah kardus ahahahaha! Bodoh sekali mana mungkin artis itu tinggal disitu aneh aneh saja_. _Aku sedang berjalan hendak pulang, kuedarkan pandangan mataku kesegala arah, mencari cari sosok yang saat ini menjadi targetku. Ketika aku menyapukan pandanganku didaerah gerbang sekolah, kulihat sesosok manusia berambut raven dan err bermodel pantat ayam, siapa lagi kalau bukan targetku~

"golden chance!" ucapku girang, dan segera mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah memakai masker, kacamata hitam dan topi agar tidak dikenali orang orang yang melihatnya.

Kenapa orang ini harus berjalan kaki sih? Bukankah ia artis? Ini aneh. Harusnya kan dia pakai mobil, atau minimal motor lah. Sasuke berjalan terus melewati gang gang kecil yang berada dipinggiran kota, sampai tiba tiba ia berjalan menuju kolong jembatan. Aku masih mengikutinya, kulihat dikolong jembatan itu terdapat beberapa rumah kardus yang lumayan besar, tentu saja besar itukan tiga atau empat kardus dijadikan satu. aku melihat-lihat sekitar kolong jembatan itu, lingkunga yang benar benar tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. aku memantau dari balik tiang penyanggah jembatan dekat situ, kuperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke saat ini.

"TADAIMA!"

Kudegar suara Sasuke menyerukan "Tadaima!" oh kami-sama! jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, APA?! Jadi benar? keluarganya terlilit hutang dan terpaksa tinggal dirumah kardus? Dan untuk mencari biaya untuk membayar hutangnya Sasuke terpaksa menjadi artis?! Jadi apa yang ditulis diinternet itu benar dong! Fakta ini adalah fakta menarik, harus ditulis sekarang! Ta-tapi.. aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi bagaimana ini? SASUKE YANG MEMPUNYAI BANYAK FANS ITU TERNYATA BENAR BENAR TINGGAL DIRUMAH KARDUS!

**TBC~  
**

**Err._. Sakura disini kok terkesan matre banget ya? haha, nanti ada penjelasannya kok kenapa Sakura jadi matre gini (?) hehe. err, pendek ya? heheehe maaf, kalo kecepetan judulya juga maaf kalo ngganyambung :( aku udah nyoba sebisaku kok, kalo masih banyak typo berceceran maaf yaaa dan oh mind to review? *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat pagi/siang/sore/ malem semuanyaaa^^ ini chapter duanya udah update, semoga cukup panjang yaa :') hehehe, oh iya sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau, disini ada OC dari Indonesia gitu hehehe okay~ happy reading~**

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor(mungkin?)**

**Warning: OOC / Typo parah/ Kayak sinetron(?)/ Alur Kecepetan**

**Chapter 2**

**Stalking Disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan gontai melewati koridor sekolahnya, ia sanagt lelah hari ini. Pasalnya tadi malam ia benar benar menunggu Sasuke keluar dari rumah kardus itu, tentu saja untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke benar benar tinggal dirumah kardus itu atau tidak, dan nyatanya Sasuke tidak keluar keluar dari rumah kardus itu. Tentu saja badan Sakura pegal pegal, menunggu selama enam jam itu bukan hal yang mudah loh.

Sakura's POV

Ugh! Badanku pegal sekali! Untung saja tadi malam, bi Rani dengan baiknya mau memijitiku. Memang bi Rani- pembantu yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri itu the best deh!

Aku segera menaruh tasku dimejaku, tiba tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan kencang. Tepukan yang (sangat) kencang itu sukses membuatku terlonjak dan meringis kesakitan, bertambah sudah rasa sakit yang ada dibadanku hari ini.

"Ada apa sih pig? Kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak bodoh!" Bentakku pada Yamanaka Ino sahabatku yang menepuk bahuku dengan kencang itu. Biarkan saja, rasakan itu pig! Hahaha.

"Iya, gomen tidak perlu membentakku kasar seperti itu dong forehead! Lagipula niatku kan baik, ingin mengingatkanmu tentang PR kimia. Sudah kau kerjakan belum?"

"sudah tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi pig, ada gosip apa hah?" Tanyaku langsung, tentu saja aku sudah tahu kalau Ino pig ini hanya berbasa basi. Pasti ada gosip yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku. Seorang stalker dan tukang gosip, kami memag cocok bukan?

"E-eh kau tahu ya?" Tanya Ino sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan ia mulai bercerita. "Eh Sak, masa ya blablablablabla…"

Aku tidak mendengarkan dan memperhatikan lagi apa yang Ino bicarakan, tatapanku terpaku pada suatu objek yang sedang duduk ditempatnya, laki laki berambut raven. Uchiha Sasuke, targetku. Kemudian, aku teringat lagi pada kejadian rumah kardus kemarin.

End of Sakura's POV

Sakura melamun sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh simpati, ia kasihan pada laki laki itu.

"Woy forehead! Kau dengar tidak sih apa yang aku bicarakan?" Seru Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"E-eh? Tidak ehehehe."

"Ah! Kau payah! Lebih baik aku menggosip dengan yang lain saja!" Tutur Ino berpura pura merajuk.

"Iya, iya gomen pig."

"Hmm, iya. Sudah aku maafkan kok. Akan tetapi, aku tetap ingin bergosip dengan yang lain Sakura hehehe sudah dulu yaa~" Ucap Ino da segera menghampiri segerombolan perempuan yang sedang duduk duduk dipojok kelas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang sat ini berada dihadapannya yang tengah menatapinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Err, apakah kau sudah sarapan?"

Onyx Sasuke menatapi Emerald Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan yang biasanya ditanyakan oleh fans Sasuke. Setahu Sasuke, Sakura bukan fans nya gadis itu memperlakukan Sasuke sama seperti teman teman yang lainnya. Lantas, mengapa Sakura tumben sekali menanyainya? Apakah sekarang ini Sakura adalah fans Sasuke?

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

_'Tuhkan dia belum sarapan. Kasihan sekali dia, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sampai lupa makan. Apa jangan jangan… dia kehabisan beras dan tidak memiliki uang lagi?! Kami-sama.. sungguh berat kehidupan Uchiha ini.'_ Tutur Sakura dalam hati.

"Ka-" Sakura hendak mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mentraktir Sasuke dikantin ati, akan tetapi terpotog karena Iruka-Sensei sudah masuk.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, seperti biasa kantin KIHS ramai dipenuhi anak anak yang ingin membeli makan siang. Bersyukurlah bagi kalian yang kesekolah membawa bento. Hanya melihat ramainya kantin ini saja membuat Uchiha Sasuke malas membeli makanan, ia pun hanya duduk duduk saja dikursi yang ada dikantin tersebut sambil menunggu Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berdesak desakkan di tempat yang menjual Kari.

Sasuke sedang duduk termenung sendirian dikursi kantin itu, tiba tiba seseorang menghampirinya. Gadis berambut bubblegum bermata emerald. Mau apalagi sih dia kesini?

"He-hey, ini aku ada makanan untukmu." Ucap Sakura seraya memberikan bungkusan makanan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu kok, apa yang terjadi padamu. Yang sabar ya Uchiha ! Pasti ini semua akan segera berakhir."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?

"Sudah sudah, terima saja ini. Dimakan ya aku hanya takut kau mati kelaparan. Jangan sampai tidak dimakan, hargai aku. Aku membeli ini dengan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri loh." Kata Sakura dan segera pergi dari meja Sasuke tadi. Uang hasil kerjanya? Hasil dari menstalk tentu saja.

Sasuke masih tercengang dengan perlakuan Sakura yang (sangat) aneh hari ini._ Apa sekarang Sakura benar benar menjadi fansku?_

"Hey Teme! mengapa melamun seperti itu? Kau seperti orang bodoh tahu." Kata Naruto yang sudah duduk manis disebelah Sasuke.

"Aku bingung dengan perlakuan Haruno hari ini."

"Hah? Haruno? Haruno Sakura si stalker itu? Memangnya kenapa dia?"

" Aneh, apakah dia sudah menjadi fansku?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengar Sasuke yang menurutnya rada narsis itu. " Tentu saja tidak Teme, memangnya dia aneh kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu Dobe, tiba tiba saja dia perhatian padaku tidak seperti biasanya."

"Perhatian? Hmm tunggu." Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Iya, apakah kau tahu kalau kau adalah target baru Sakura?"

"Hah? Target? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran, apa maksudnya?

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih Teme, kemarin Karin meminta Sakura untuk menstalkmu."

Kemarin? Ah sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui alasan Sakura yang perhatian padanya, karena kemarin kan Sasuke ke rumah kardus itu. _Hmm, bagaimana kalau Sakura itu dimanfaatkan saja? Kan lumayan bisa menghemat makan siangku_.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Seru Sakura Lantang, dengan segera ia mencari bi Rani diseluruh apartemen itu. Begitu ia menemukannya, langsung saja dipeluknya bi Rani itu.

"Okaerinasai Saku-Chan~" Sambut bi Rani dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang sudah lancar. Bagaimana tidak lancar? Ia sudah tinggal di Jepang selama sepuluh tahun, menemani majikannya tersebut. Kalau siang hari kan majikannya harus sekolah, kalau ada apa apa bagaimana nanti? Maka dari itu bi Rani belajar bahasa Jepang.

"Ehm, oh iya ada yang suatu hal yang ingin bibi katakan padamu Saku-Chan." Bi Rani mengatakan kata kata tadi dengan ekspresi serius. "Sebenarnya dari kemarin bibi sudah mencoba untuk mengatakannya padamu, akan tetapi tidak sempat sempat juga. Mungkin sekarang lah waktu yang tepat." Bi Rani menatap dengan intens pada kedua bola emerald dihadapannya. "Maaf Saku-Chan, sebentar lagi bibi harus kembali ke Indonesia." Kata Bi Rani pelan, takut membuat majikanya bersedih.

Kata kata terakhir yang diucapkan bibinya tersebut sukses membuat gadis musim semi tersebut membelalakan matanya. Ia menahan tangisnya, kalau bi Rani akan pulang ke Indonesia nanti bersama siapa ia akan tinggal disini? Apakah ia harus merasakan yang namanya hidup sebatang kara?

"Ke-kenapa bi?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.

Bi Rani berdehem pelan. "Maaf, Saku-Chan bibi sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan anak bibi." Jawab bi Rani dengan nada sedih. Memang, sepuluh tahun hanya mendengar suara anaknya dari jauh saja itu tidak enak, tentu saja bi Rani penasaran seperti apa anaknya sekarang. "Ta-tapi masih nggak tahu kok kapan, yang jelas bibi hanya tahu sebentar lagi."

"Tahu darimana bi? Hah?"

"Dari ayahmu."

"Oh. Orang itu." Ia malas membahas orang itu sekarang ataupun nanti.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, dia tetap ayahmu kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Ujar bi Rani menasehati.

"Oh, dia ayahku? Apa ada seorang ayah yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendirian diapartemen ini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit sarkastik.

"Kau tidak sendirian Saku-Chan, ada aku."

**Flashback**

**Jakarta, 28 April 2002**

Suasana duka masih menyelimuti keluarga Haruno, pasalnya Haruno Mebuki istri dari Haruno Kizashi ini meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan dijalan tol. Haruno Mebuki yang merupakan ibu dari Haruno Sakura ini adalah wanita blasteran Jepang dan Indonesia. Ayahnya Katsuragi Shota yang menikahi Zavinna Syailendra memutuskan untuk menetap di Indonesia.

Satu persatu orang yang datang melayat kerumah keluarga besar Haruno dan Katsuragi mulai pulang kerumah mereka masing masing, toh percuma juga kan. Yang sudah pergi tidak akan kembali lagi. Kizashi datang menghampiri kedua mertuanya, raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi orang yang terluka, tentu saja. Kizashi sangat mencintai Mebuki, dan kini wanita itu telah tiada.

"Ayah, aku ingin membawa Sakura dan bi Rani pergi ke Jepang." Ucap Kizashi memohon.

"Kenapa?" Satu kata itulah yang hanya mampu diucapkan oleh Shota saat ini, baru saja dia ditinggalkan oleh anak perempuannya dan sekarang ia akan ditinggalkan oleh menantu dan cucunya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, Sakura masih berumur enam tahun. Tentu akan sangat merepotkan ayah dan ibu, mengingat dia masih kecil, labil, dan cerewet." Jelas Kizashi panjang lebar.

Shota berpikir sebentar, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Kizashi ini dengan umur yang sudah tua, tentu Shota dan Zavinna tidak sekuat dulu. Akan tetapi, Shota akan mengalah. Biarkanlah Kizashi mengurus keluarganya saat ini, Shota yakin Kizashi telah memutuskan rencana ini dengan matang.

"Baiklah, jaga Sakura baik baik Kizashi."

.

.

.

Akan tetapi, sesampainya di Jepang Kizashi menurunkan bi Rani dan Sakura yang masih kecil disebuah apartemen yang telah dibelinya. Kemudian Kizashi meninggalkan mereka berdua sampai saat ini, Kizashi hanya mentransfer uang bulanan dan kebutuhan lainnya untuk menanggung kehidupan Sakura dan bi Rani di Jepang. Sampai saat ini, Sakura belum bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura menjadi seorang stalker untuk menunjang biaya uang jajannya, ia mendapatkan uang jajan dari ayahnya akan tetapi ia tidak mau memakainya. Sakura tidak mau memakai apapun dari ayahnya.

**End of Flashback**

"Saku-Chan, itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu ayolah aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatimu itu kau merindukannya, iya kan?

"Ah sudah ah, tidak usah dibahas bi! Aku ingin tidur siang saja!" Kilah Sakura cepat, sebelum bi Rani menasihatinya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, Sakura menjalani hari harinya dengan mentraktir Sasuke dikantin setiap hari, tentu saja hal itu sangat membuat tabungannya terkuras. Entah kenapa, selama satu minggu itu Sakura merasa menjadi pembantu Sasuke disekolah.

Makan siang, Sakura yang mentraktir. PR? Sakura juga yang mengerjakan, dan kalau Sasuke membutuhkan sesuatu pasti dia memanggil Sakura. Bagaimana bisa? Awalnya sih Sakura hanya mentraktir Sasuke untuk makan siang, akan tetapi lama kelamaan malah menyuruh nyuruh.

Sakura adalah anak yang gampang kasihan kalau melihat orang lain kesusahan, kalau Sakura tidak mau mengerjakan apa yang Sasuke suruh pasti Sasuke akan berkata.

"Badanku sakit semua kau tahu, tinggal dirumah kardus itu sangat tidak enak."

Atau "Kemarin aku makan nasi basi yang kutemukan ditong sampah, aku sakit perut jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan PR."

Atau "Tinggal dirumah kardus itu sangat panas dan pengap." Untuk kalimat yang ini diucapkan Sasuke saat meminta Sakura mengipasi dirinya. Karena rasa kasihan itulah Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang mengintai Sasuke yang sedang berada didalam butik mahal yang menjual pakaian Ellie Saab, Prada, Chanel, dan sejenisnya. Sakura heran, katanya Sasuke ini orang miskin? Bagaimana sih. Sakura bersembunyi dibalik mannequin disana, dapat dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx seperti Sasuke sedang melihat lihat pakaian.

Karena terlalu lama menunggui wanita itu memilah milih baju, Sakura pun ikut melihat lihat baju yang berada disekitarnya, walaupun tidak mungkin untuk membelinya setidaknya untuk cuci mata tidak apa apa kan? Sakura terus melihat lihat sampai tidak sadar menginjak kaki seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan segera Sakura balikkan badannya , ups. Itu Sasuke.

"Go-gomen Uchiha." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Makanya, jalan pakai mata bodoh." Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakura yag berada dibutik ini, kan bisa gawat bisa membuat Sakura curiga.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh? Hey yang ada itu kau yang bodoh, dimana mana itu jalan pakai kaki bukan pakai mata!" Kata Sakura meninggikan suaranya yang sukses membuat orang orang disekitar situ melihat kearahnya dan Sasuke.

"Ah ta-" Ketika Sasuke ingin membalas Sakura tiba tiba Uchiha Mikoto- ibu Sasuke datang memotong mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini ribut ribut?" Lerai Mikoto sambil menatapi anaknya dengan tatapan ngapain-sih-ribut-ribut-malu-maluin-aja.

"Ma-maafkan aku, mungkin ini memang salahku." Kata Sakura pelan, ia kan kasihan kalau Sasuke yang disalahkan. Sakura tidak tau saja kalau ia tidak perlu mengasihani Sasuke.

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke perempuan berambut gulali dan bermata emerald ini. Tiba tiba saja matanya terbelalak.

"Ka-kau…."

****

TBC~

****

Hehehehe, gimana? Udah panjang kan? Maaf kalo alurnya masih kecepetan._.V oh iya hayoo kenapa tuh Mikoto kaget gitu? Hmm kenapa yaa? *ih gila ngomong sendiri._.* eh iya btw OC nya aneh yaa? Hohoho kenapa harus dari Indonesia? Nanti ada alesannya. Aku ngetik fic ini ditengah tugas dan mati lampu, jadi belum dibaca ulang rada susah soalnya dan kalau ternyata masih ada typo.. maafkan aku m(_)m hehehe :D last, review please…


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem semuanyaa~~ Maaf, aku ngeganti genre friendship nya ke drama soalnya kalo dipikir pikir lagi cerita ini nggaada friendshipnya (_;) hehe ;;) oh iya, aku pengen ngucapin makasih sama skyesphantom, Kuromi no Sora, dan chess sy :') makasih udah review + ngasih tau kekuranganku hehehe semoga chap ini udah mendingan dari yang kemaren yaa hehe :D**

**Happy Reading guys~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor(dikiiit banget)**

**Warning: OOC / Typo parah/ Kayak sinetron(?)/ Alur Kecepetan**

**Chapter 3**

**Stalking Disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-kau…"

Sakura menatapi wanita cantik dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Apakah ia mengenal wanita ini? Sakura berpikir sejenak, mengingat ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu wanita ini atau tidak. Pasalnya ia merasa sudah pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya.

Mikoto menggantungkan kata kata yang ia ucapkan, dengan gerakan cepat ia merogoh rogoh tasnya. Mencari sesuatu, sebuah amplop tepatnya. Setelah cukup lama merogoh tasnya, Mikoto menampilkan ekspresi kecewanya karena tidak mendapatkan amplop yang ia cari. "Maaf, tidak jadi." Katanya sambil tersipu.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapi Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung. "E-eh, tidak apa apa kok Mikoto baa-san." Kata Sakura sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Sakura sudah ingat wanita ini siapa, wanita ini adalah ibunya Sasuke. Makanya tadi ia memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'Baa-san'. Sakura mengetahui bahwa Mikoto ini adalah ibunya Sasuke dari sebuah artikel diinternet. Sakura sih yakin kalau ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikoto, akan tetapi apakah itu benar? Hm?

Mikoto pun membalas seyum Sakura. "Eh iya, kau tahu darimana namaku?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Dari Internet—"

"Diakan Stalker."

Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura serempak, Sakura sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke mengetahui kalau ia adalah stalker. Aduh Sakura, tidak tahu kah kau kalau seantero KIHS (Konoha International High School) itu sudah mengetahui kalau kau itu stalker? Ingat kau itu terkenal loh.

'_Apakah ia juga tahu ya kalau aku menstalknya?'_ Batin Sakura sedikit was was.

Mikoto mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap sepasang onyx dan emerald dihadapannya secara bergantian. "Hah? Stalker? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto heran.

"Hn. Tidak jadi."

"Ah kau ini, kebiasaan deh. Bisa tidak sih tidak usah pelit bicara?" Mikoto meonjok bahu anak bungsunya pelan.

Setelah berbasa basi sedikit dengan Sakura, akhirnya Mikoto dan Sasuke pun pamit untuk pulang. (Mikoto sendiri lebih tepatnya, Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti ibunya). Mikoto sempat menawarkan Sakura untuk pulang bersama akan tetapi, Sakura menolaknya dengan halus.

Sasuke menghampiri Subaru Impreza silvernya dan membukakan pintu untuk ibunya, setelah itu dia segera menduduki bangku kemudinya.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Mikoto sebelum Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya. Sasuke menengok kearah ibunya.

"Hn?" Kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Sasuke ini dari dulu memang irit bicara, tipe tipe laki laki yang 'talk less do more' semacam itulah.

"Kau belum membuka amplop yang tadi malam itu ya?" Tanya Mikoto langsung, tadi malam Mikoto mendapat kiriman foto dari sahabatnya, foto seorang gadis yang harus ia cari untuk membantu sahabatnya tersebut. Mikoto ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan gadis dalam foto itu, jadinya ia meminta tolong Sasuke untuk membantunya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Belum kaa-san, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Gadis yang tadi itu mirip gadis yang kita cari difoto Sasuke!" Kata Mikoto hampir berteriak antusias.

"Belum tentu kaa-san, muka gadis itu pasaran." Kilah Sasuke cepat.

"Hmm, oh iya tadi kaa-san belum menanyakan siapa nama gadis itu. Kau mengenalnya kan?" Tanya Mikoto antusias, ia berharap bahwa gadis pink tadi - Sakura benar benar gadis yang dicarinya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apaaa?! Namanya Haruno? Haruno Sakuraa?!" Jerit Mikoto girang. "Sasuke! Dia gadis yang kita cari! Apakah kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit Sakura menekan nekan remot televisinya, saat ini ia sangat sangat bosan. Ternyata usahanya mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke tadi sia sia, tidak ada yang didapatnya. Memang Sasuke ini adalah artis yang baru naik daun karena perannya disebuah film layar lebar. Maka dari itu data diri Uchiha Sasuke belum lengkap, tentu tidak hanya Sakura yang mengincar Sasuke saat ini. Para wartawan lain pun ikut mengincarnya, jadi intinya Sasuke itu memiliki banyak stalker.

Bi Rani menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk melamun itu dengan segelas coklat hangat.

"Makasih bi hehe." Sakura tersenyum lima jari, tidak bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya jika tidak ada bi Rani yang mengisi hari harinya.

"Hmm, Saku-chan kau masih menstalk Uchiha itu?" Tanya bi Rani hati hati, tentu saja bi Rani mengetahui pekerjaan aneh bin ajaib majikannya tersebut karena Sakura sendiri sering bercerita padanya.

"Tentu dong bi, tapi aku sebal." Keheningan sempat terjadi selama beberapa menit, bi Rani sengaja diam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu rumahnya, aku tahu sih eh tapi tidak tahu."

Bi Rani terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi imut Sakura saat ini. Ekspresi kebingungan Sakura itu memang sangat membuat orang gemas. "Jadi yang benar yang mana?"

"Aku tahu dia tinggal dirumah kardus—"

"Bwahahahahahaahahahaha!" Tawa bi Rani yang sangat keras itu sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan ceritanya.

"Jangan tertawa bi! Ini kenyataan tahu, di suatu artikel diinternet juga bilang seperti itu kok!" Kilah Sakura. "Lagian kan aku juga sudah melihat langsung Uchiha itu memasuki rumah kardus itu sambil berkata 'Tadaima' berarti dia benar benar tinggal disitu kan?!"

"Mana mungkin Saku-chan, kau ini ada ada saja ya. Coba selidiki lagi dengan benar, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dong." Tutur bi Rani menasihati.

"I-iya sih, maka dari itu aku juga masih ragu soal ini. Maklumilah bi, ini pengalaman pertamaku menstalk seorang artis." Ya, memang benar ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sakura untuk menstalk seorang artis, yah karena alasan 'Artis itu penipu' makanya Sakura enggan menstalk artis.

"Sudahlah ma—"

Bunyi ringtone telepon genggam milik bi Rani menginterupsi pembicaraan Sakura dan bi Rani. Dengan Segera ia ambil telepon genggam miliknya dan menekan tombol answer lalu berjalan kekamarnya.

Sakura sedikit heran dengan bi Rani yang menjawab teleponnya dikamar. _'Ah, mungkin dari anaknya atau siapa barangkali.' _

Setelah kira kira lima menit bi Rani menjawab teleponnya, iapun keluar dari kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang susah dijelaskan.

Sakura yang menyadarinyapu bertanya. "Ada apa bi?"

"Besok lusa aku akan kembali ke Indonesia." Kata bi Rani takut takut.

Sakura tentu sudah tahu bibinya ini akan kembali ke Indonesia, akan tetapi.. Apakah harus secepat ini? Cepat? Sadarlah Sakura, sepuluh tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, matanya mulai bekaca kaca. Sakura tahu ia akan menjadi anak yang egois bila tidak mengizinkan bibinya pulang kekampung halamannya. Bibinya kan mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri, coba bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan anak dan suami bi Rani yang ditinggal oleh bi Rani selama sepuluh tahun itu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bibi?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh pengharapan.

Bi Rani tersenyum miris. "Maaf Saku-chan, tidak bisa. Aku sarankan, maafkanlah ayahmu itu dan tinggalah bersamanya."

Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya. "Tidak bi, aku tidak mau." Sakura bukan menangisi ayahnya, ia menangisi bi Rani.

"Tidak apa apa kalau kau masih belum mau memaafkannya sekarang. Tapi kuharap kau segera bertemu dengannya dan berbicara dengannya baik baik sebelum kau menyesal Saku-chan. Ingat, kau tidak akan menyadari seberapa besar kau menyayangi orang itu sampai kau kehilangan orang itu." Nasihat bi Rani panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar nasihat bibinya itu, ia serap makna setiap ucapan yang terlontar oleh bibinya itu. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum lima jari seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. "Ayo kita berkemas bi!" ujarnya masih tersenyum lima jari. Tentu saja bi Rani menyadari ini, Sakura hanya mengalihkan topik.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura! Sudah sejauh mana hasil penyelidikanmu itu?" Tanya Karin sedikit tidak sabar.

"Bersabarlah Karin, lagipula kan tugas ini kau berikan padaku baru tiga hari yang lalu bagaimana sih! Aku itu setidaknya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih sebulan, terlebih lagi ini pengalaman pertamaku menstalk seorang artis." Jawab Sakura lengkap dengan alibinya.

"Ah! Baiklah, pokoknya kalau sudah selesai kau harus cepat cepat memberikan buku itu padaku!" Perintah Karin dengan nada angkuhnya. Buku yang dimaksud Karin adalah buku yang berisi hasil dari penguntitan Sakura. Sakura memang senang menuliskan hasil penstalkannya disebuah buku kecil.

"Iya Karin-sama yang cantiik."

Setelah itu Karin pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menggerutu karena Karin. "Huh! Masih pagi juga sudah menagihiku, aku kan baru dapat sedikit info tentang Uchiha itu."

"Hah? Info tentang Uchiha?" Seru Ino tiba-tiba, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan Ino berada disitu.

"Iya, kau tahu kan aku sedang menstalknya."

"Iya sih forehead, tapi kuingatkan saja ya menstalk Uchiha itu lumayan sulit loh. Dia itu mirip seperti bunglon, ahli dalam menyamar dilingkungan apapun." Kata Ino mengingatkan.

Kalau dipikir pikir iya juga sih, setiap pulang sekolah Sakura memang sedikit kesulitan mencari Sasuke dan kemarin juga saat dibutik, Sakura juga kehilangan jejak laki laki itu. Memang Uchiha Sasuke itu benar benar ya.. Sudah ayam, bunglon, nanti apalagi?

"Wah benar itu apa kata mu pig! Uchiha itu memang benar benar bunglon, hmm apakah kau ada saran agar aku bisa dengan mudahnya menemukannya?" Tanya Sakura antusias, siapa tahu kan Ino mempunyai saran yang memudahkan Sakura menemukan Sasuke?

"Coba cara—"

"Haruno, besok kemasi pakaianmu."

Potong Sasuke yang entah kapan menghampiri meja Sakura. Sakura hanya menatapi Sasuke dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu. Sasuke pun langsung kembali ketempatnya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan apa-maksudmu dari Sakura.

"Hei pig, apa maksud Uchiha itu?"

"Yaampun Forehead, kau saja tidak tahu apalagi aku."

.

.

.

"Saku-chaaan, baik baik yaa disiniii." Tutur Bi Rani sambil menangis.

Sakura memeluk bi Rani dengan erat. "Iya bi, kabari aku kalau sudah sampai dan sering seringlah menelponku bi hiks.. awas kalau tidak yaa." Saat ini, mata Sakura juga sudah megeluarkan cairan beningnya entah yang keberapa kali. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, walau sebenarnya ia tidak mau melepaskannya. "Sudah bi, nanti bibi bisa ketinggalan pesawat." Kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"I-iya, Saku-chan selamat tinggal. Sampai berjumpa lagi.." Ucap bi Rani sambil tersenyum dan menangis.

"Ya bi, sampai berjumpa lagi.." Sahut Sakura sambil membalas senyuman bi Rani tersebut. Walaupun senyum Sakura sangat terlihat dipaksakan, setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat bi Rani kepikiran Sakura terus. Padahal kemarin Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan mengantar bi Rani dengan senyuman akan tetapi, tetap tidak bisa.

Setelah perpisahan dibandara itu, Sakura langung kembali keapartemennya. Mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi coklat panas buatan bi Rani, tidak aka nada lagi nasihat dari bi Rani, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan memarahi Sakura, tidak akan ada lagi— argh stop! Kau bisa gila Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang kau akan merasakan yang namanya sebatang kara, dan kau juga akan benar benar merasakan yang namanya tidak punya ibu.

Sakura berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya, ia ingin segera membenamkan wajahnya dibantal atau segera tidur atau melakukan apapun yang bisa meredam kesedihanya. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi, hilang sudah harapan Sakura yang ingin segera kekamar itu. Sakura segera membukakan pintu apartemennya, dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Uchiha? Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Sasuke mengintip apartemen Sakura yang pintunya sedang terbuka lebar itu. "Mana tasmu?"

"Hah? Aku tidak menyiapkan tas apapun, lagipula untuk apa?" Sahut Sakura bingung.

"Cih, sudah kusuruh kau untuk mengemasi barang kan."

Sakura makin tidak mengerti, apasih yang ada dipikiran Uchiha yang satu ini? Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah sumringahya datang menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chaan, kau tidak ingat padaku ya?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"A-aku ingat kok baa-san, kau ibunya Uchiha ini kan?" Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada disebelah Mikoto itu.

"Masa hanya itu, kau lupa yaa aku ini sahabat orangtuamu. Dulu aku, Sasuke, Fugaku, dan Itachi sering bermain denganmu, masa kau lupa sih.." Kata Mikoto mengingatkan Sakura.

Ah, sayangnya Sakura masih belum ingat. "Maaf baa-san aku lupa hehe." Ujar Sakura tersipu. Sakura merasa ttidak enak juga sih, pasalnya wanita didepannya ini sudah sangat baik kepadanya eh Sakura malah melupakannya.

"Sudah sudah tidak apa-apa. Hmm, kau belum mengemaskan barangmu ya?"

"E-eh iya baa-san, memangnya kenapa aku harus mengemasi barang barangku?" Tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah gemas mengapa pada menyuruhnya mengemasi barang barangnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas? _'Apa aku diusir dari apartemenku sendiri ya? Setahuku orang itu sudah melunasi apartemen ini deh.'_

"Oh, Sasuke belum memberitahumu ya?" Mikoto melirik tajam pada anak bungsunya itu. "Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepada kami, jadi kami datang kesini untuk menjemputmu dan mengajakmu tinggal bersama kami, kau mau kan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikoto tadi, hmm ayo kita pikirkan dengan tinggal bersama kan Sakura bisa lebih mudah menstalk Sasuke. Lagipula Sakura juga tidak tega saat melihat ekspresi antusias Mikoto yang sangat mengharapkan Sakura tinggal bersama mereka. Akhirnya pun Sakura menjawab. "Aku mau kok baa-san.."

**TBC~**

**Masih kecepetan kah? Masih yaa? Gomen gomen m(_)m aku udah ngelama lamain nih hehe maaf kalo masih kurang. Eh iya, berarti chap depan tuh Sakura udah tinggal sama Sasuke fufufu~ Kalo masih ada typo maaf yaa soalnya dictionary nya terkadang sedikit menyebalkan **** hehehe last.. Review onegaishimasu hehehe arigatou^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem semuanya~~ maaf kalo aku updatenya lama(_;) soalnya seminggu ini bener bener penyiksaan tugas banyak banget udah gitu ulangan juga semnggu berturut turut gitu, dan aku juga lagi kurang sehat hehe makanya begini nih jadinya *curcol. Okay langsung ajadeh~ happy reading guys~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor(dikiiit banget)**

**Warning: OOC / Typo banyak/Kayak sinetron(?)/ Alur Kecepetan**

**Chapter 4**

**Stalking Disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

"Aku mau kok baa-san." Jawabku tanpa pikir panjang, tidak lupa dengan cengiran lebarku. Hei.. kan kalau aku tinggal serumah dengannya aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengetahui kebiasaan baik dan buruknya, atau makanan kesukaannya, atau sifat aslinya ahh yang jelas aku bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

"Cepat siapkan barang barangmu, lama sekali." Perintah Uchiha membuyarkan lamunanku. "Oh iya, tidak usah banyak banyak nanti kamarnya sesak." Lanjutnya disertai dengan senyuman yang menurutku sedikit aneh itu.

Hmm ayo cermati kata kata Uchiha tadi. 'Kamarnya sesak' berarti kamarnya kecil dong hmm.. kalau kamarnya kecil apa rumahnya juga kecil? Hmm… Oh Kami-sama! Gawat aku lupa kalau Uchiha ini tinggalnya dirumah kardus! Bodohnya diriku ini. Itu artinya aku juga akan tinggal dirumah kardusnya dong! Aduh bagaimana ini, masa dengan mudahnya aku bilang tidak jadi? Aku kan tidak enak pada Mikoto baa-san.

Pada akhirnya aku mengemasi pakaianku sedangkan Uchiha dan ibunya menunggu diruang tamu. Aku memilah milih pakaian mana saja yang penting dan yang sering kupakai toh aku ini akan tinggal dirumah kardus kan? Jadi pada dasarnya memang benar kata Uchiha itu, aku tidak perlu membawa banyak barang.

Setelah kira kira duapuluh menit aku mengemasi barang barangku, aku segera keluar dari kamarku dengan satu tas ransel yang lumayan berat dan satu tas tenteng berisi barang barang pentingku.

"Sudah Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto baa-san dengan lembut. Duh Mikoto baa-san memang baik deh, aku jadi ingin memeluknya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalaku, "Sudah kok baa-san."

"Ayo kita berangkat." Mikoto baa-san dan Sasuke berjalan didepanku dan tentu saja aku dibelakang mereka, bawaanku ini ternyata cukup berat padahal kukira ini sudah sedikit.

"Mana ada seorang laki laki tetap berjalan dengan santainya sementara dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya? Ckck." Kata Mikoto baa-san sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia menyindir anaknya deh. Bagus baa-san! hohoho~

Sepertinya sindiran Mikoto baa-san ampuh deh, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dengan segera Uchiha membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearahku. Aku hanya menatapinya dengan biasa, toh aku sudah tau bahwa ia akan membawakan tas tentengku ini.

Dan.. dugaanku benar, ia membawakan tas tentengku dan langsung berjalan santai kembali. Entah Uchiha ini mempercepat langkahnya atau kakiku yang kurang panjang ia sudah berada didepanku (lagi), padahal tadi kami berjalan berdampingan loh. Benar benar Uchiha itu!

Kami sudah sampai diparkiran, untuk apa ke parkiran? Apakah Uchiha ini punya mobil? Aku terus mengkuti Mikoto baa-san dan anaknya yang tengah berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil imut. Kalau aku tidak salah mobil itu mobil Subaru Impreza deh, walaupun imut begitu harganya lumayan mahal. Kok Uchiha ini bisa memilikinya ya? Aku semakin bingung deh.

Diperjalanan, suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Hanya terdengar bunyi deru mesin mobil dan klakson dari luar mobil. Suasana jalan raya pada umumnya. Mikoto baa-san tidur sih, jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku mengobrol. Uchiha mana bisa diharapkan untuk jadi teman mengobrol?

Loh kok? Jalan yang kami lewati bukan jalan menuju rumah kardus yang waktu itu? Kenapa kami malah melewati jalanan yang menuju perumahan elit? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami berhenti disebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Digerbangnya terukir banyak gambar kipas, entah sisi kanan, kiri, maupun depan gerbang itu. Untuk apa kami kesini? Ah paling paling ini rumah temannya atau siapa lah. Aku masih terpaku ditempat dudukku, terpaku pada keindahan dan kemewahan rumah ini. Ckck norak sekali ya aku?

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapi rumahku? Apa kau mau tidur disini?" Kata Uchiha tiba tiba. Tunggu, apa dia bilang? Rumahku?! Berarti dia tidak tinggal dirumah kardus dong?!

"Tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu, matamu seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya tahu." Lanjutnya saat melihat ekspresiku saat ini. Yah, mataku melotot terkejut sekarang ini.

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu? Kurang ajar! Untuk apa kau menipuku? Seenaknya aja menyuruh nyuruhku layaknya pembantumu dengan alasan rumah kardus! Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Hah! Huh seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai ucapanmu itu!" Marahku panjang lebar mengeluarkan unek unek yang kusimpan sedari tadi.

Uchiha mengangkat alis kirinya, "Kurang ajar katamu? Lalu apa kau kira menstalk orang itu adalah tindakan yang sopan?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku lagi, ups bulls eye. Dia tahu aku menstalknya, aku kalah dan tidak bisa membalas kata katanya.

"Kalau kau mau menstalkku silahkan saja aku juga tidak peduli." Lanjutnya lagi, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Uchiha ini. Ia sudah mengizinkanku menstalknya, jadi aku bisa menstalknya secara terang terangan bukan begitu?

"Baik! Kalau begitu aku akan menstalkmu dengan sungguh sungguh!" Ucapku berapi api.

"Hei kalian, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Mikoto baa-san yang ternyata sudah berada didepan pintu masuk rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ma-maaf baa-san hehehe." Kataku meminta maaf dan segera manghampiri Mikoto baa-san.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sakura memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha dengan perasaan terkagum kagum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah bergaya eropa itu, disebelah kiri pintu masuknya terdapat sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang dilapisi oleh karpet berwarna coklat susu, dan disebelah tangga tersebut terdapat sebuah lorong yang terletak sedikit miring sehingga tidak terlihat ujungnya, sedangkan disebelah lorong panjang tersebut ada dua kursi yang dibelakangnya terdapat tungku pemanas. Ah intinya rumah ini mewah lah.

Ketika Sakura sedang asyik asyiknya melihat lihat sambil berdecak kagum tiba tiba seseorang berlari menghampiri Sakura sambil berlari dan dengan gerakan cepat memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Sakura-chan~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~~ aku rindu sekali padamu." Ucap laki laki berambut hitam panjang yang tengah dikuncir satu dan memiliki mata yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan Mikoto, onyx.

Sakura masih diamsaja saat dipeluk oleh laki laki itu, masih terkejut mungkin.

"Sakura-chan, kau lupa siapa aku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"Hmm, gomen hehehe." Kata Sakura meminta maaf. Aduh Sakura kau ini masih muda loh masa sudah pelupa? Atau apa jangan jangan kau terkena penyakit _Alzheimer_?

"Aku Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke panggil aku Itachi-nii saja yaa supaya enak karena Sasuke juga memanggilku seperti itu. Iya kan Sasu-chan?" Kata Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya (lagi— setelah dulu pernah berkenalan dengan Sakura.)

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu." Gumam Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

Itachi hanya memamerkan giginya, ia memang senang mengganggu adiknya ini. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Uchiha bersaudara ini. _'hmm coba saja aku juga memiliki saudara, pasti asyik kan.'_ Batin Sakura iri.

"Nah sudah ya Itachi, Sasu-chan. Sekarang lebih baik kau menunjukkan kamar Saku-chan yaa Itachi~" Perintah Mikoto menginterupsi kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Baik kaa-san~" Itachi segera menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan ruang tamu sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan mengkuti mereka berdua. Dimulai dengan menaiki tangga kayu jati yang tadi menuju lantai dua dan belok kekiri melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang terdapat beberapa ruangan disisi kanan dan kirinya. Sakura kira kamarnya berada dilantai dua karena tadi melihat banyak pintu eh ternyata dugaannya salah. Itachi mengajaknya menaiki sebuah tangga lagi, jadi intinya kamar Sakura berada dilantai tiga.

Setelah melewati lorong kearah kanan, Sakura sampai dikamarnya. Loh? Tapi ada yang aneh, Sasuke ikut masuk kekamar Sakura.

"Hei! U-untuk apa kau ikut kekamarku?" Tanya Sakura panic.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya menjawab 'Hn' saja! Kau pikir 'Hn' mu itu ada artinya apa?"

"Hn."

"Arrgggh!"

"Tenang Saku-chan, sebenarnya kamar Sasuke ini ada disebelah kamarmu. Akan tetapi, kunci pintu kamar ini patah belum lama ini."

"Terus? Mengapa ia ikut kekamar ini?" Tanya Sakura semakin panik, kan gawat kalau Sasuke juga tidur dikamar yang akan ditempati Sakura.

"Coba Saku-chan, perhatikan lagi kamar ini baik baik. Kau liihat kan, didinding sebelah kanan kamar ini ada pintunya? Nah pintu itu terhubung langsung dengan kamar Sasuke." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"A-apa?"

Itachi menyeringai, "Iya, tadinya kamar ini adalah kamarku akan tetapi aku merasa tidak cocok dengan kamar ini karena okaa-san yang mendesign nya. Jadi aku pindah kamar deh, kamar yang ku design sendiri loh~ nanti kau harus melihatnya ya Saku-chan^^"

.

.

.**Sakura's POV**

Ah, Kami-sama terimakasih karena engkau tidak membiarkan aku tinggal sendirian. Aku sangat senang bisa tinggal dirumah ini, ada Itachi-nii yang bisa kuanggap sebagai kakakku, Fugaku jii-san yang bisa kuanggap sebagai pengganti 'orang itu', Mikoto baa-san yang bisa kuanggap sebagai ibu ketigaku. Kenapa ketiga? Ibu pertamaku kan sudah dipanggil engkau Kami-sama, dan ibu keduaku sudah kembali ke Indonesia jadi, Mikoto baa-san itu ibu ketigaku hehehe. Sedangkan si pantat ayam itu apa ya? Teman? Target? Atau apa ya? Ah mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman sekaligus targetku~ hohoho

Lucu deh, ternyata Itachi-nii mirip sekali dengan Mikoto baa-san sedangkan Sasuke mirip sekali dengan Fugaku jii-san. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena tadi saat makan malam aku melihat semuanya. Err tunggu, barusan aku memanggil Uchiha dengan nama kecilnya ya? Ah itu Mikoto baa-san yang menyuruhku aku sih menurut saja.

Oh iya, aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke itu suka sekali dengan tomat. Itu terbukti karena tadi saat makan malam ia menaruh banyak sekali saus tomat pada makanannya, Mikoto baa-san sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa Sasuke itu maniak tomat hahaha ada ada saja. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan Sasuke deh. Eh iya aku lelah hari ini, akan lebih baik kan kalau aku tidur sekarang? Lagipula besok kan sekolah~ Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur yang nyaman ini sampai terbuai dalam mimpiku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sementara itu dikamar Sasuke..

**Sasuke's POV**

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, kalian tahu kenapa? Tentu saja gara gara gadis merepotkan itu—Sakura. Dibalik pintu yang ada didinding kiri kamar ini ada Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya saat init oh aku tidak peduli. Dulu kata kaa-san aku sering bermain dengan gadis itu, tentu saja aku lupa. Siapa sih yang masih ingat wajah temannya saat masih umur tiga tahun? Lagipula wajah manusia kan berubah dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku berjalan mendekati tombol untuk mematikan lampu, saat aku sampai kesitu aku melihat tas tenteng Sakura ada disebelah meja belajarku. Ah bodohnya aku, aku malah membawanya kekamarku bukannya kekamarnya tadi. Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Sudahlah lebih cepat diberikan akan lebih baik, siapa tahu kan ada barang yang ia butuhkan didalam tas ini?

Aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar kami dengan pelan, jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak. Tadi aku sudah mengetuknya akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban yasudah jadi langsung saja kubuka pintu kamar itu. Begitu kubuka pintu itu, kulihat Sakura dengan cerobohnya tertidur tanpa memakai selimutnya, lampunya juga tidak dimatikan padahal kan kalau lampunya mati ia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, kuselimuti ia dengan selimut yang kuambil dari lemari. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas itu. Eh? Ada apa ini? Kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ah aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa merasakan debaran ini hanya karena melihat wajah polosnya saat tidur itu ya? Ah tidak bisa, biasanyakan debaran ini kurasakan ketika aku berada didekat gadis yang sudah menjadi pacar dari temanku itu. Kenapa sekarang.. ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali kekamarku sekarang.

**End of Sasuke's POV **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Sakura! Ada apa? Mengapa mukamu kusut seperti itu? Kita baru dua hari menjadi anak kelas sebelas loh masa mukamu sudah kusut seperti ini?" Tanya Ino melihat kajanggalan pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

Wajah Sakura lesu hari ini karena Sasuke, masa hanya karena tidak mau ketahuan kalau Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama Sasuke dengan teganya menurunkan Sakura ditengah jalan? Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau begitu coba?

Sakura bingung ingin menjawab apa, masalahnya Ino kan belum tahu kalau ia dan Sasuke tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama. "Aku kesal karena.. hmm karena—"

"Ano.. Sakura, bisa minta tolong tidak?" Kata Hyuuga Hinata mengiterupsi perbincangan Sakura dengan Ino.

Sakura bersyukur karena bisa kabur dari pertanyaan Ino. "Eh? Minta tolong apa?"

"Begini, kami kekurangan pendamping kelas karena hari ini Tenten yang seharusnya mendampingi kelas X-1 sedang sakit." Jelas Hinata, saat ini KIHS (Konoha International High School) memang sedang mengadakan masa orientasi siswa (MOS), Hinata sendiri adalah anggota OSIS makanya ia sedang kewalahan mencari pengganti Tenten.

"Eh iya tapi Hinata, mengapa kau meminta tolong padaku?"

"Be-begini, untuk menjadi pendamping kelas dibutuhkan anak yang aktif dan aku langsung teringat padamu Sakura, kau kan anak yang paling aktif dikelas."

"Ta-tapi, apa kau sudah bilang pada Gaara-senpai?"

"Aku sudah medapat persetujuannya Sakura."

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Ah! Ayo sakuraa! Kau harus semangat, hmm kan lumayan juga bisa menyiksa adik adik kelas ini. Eh tapikan aku hanya akan menjadi pendamping kelas yang tugasnya mendampingi dan memberi instruksi pada murid murid itu. Yaah sudahlah tak papa, lumayan aku bisa eksis didepan adik adik ini hohoho~. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS didampingi Hinata tentu saja untuk diberi instruksi lebih lanjut tentang pendamping kelas ini.

"Ah Sa-sakura, kau bisa meminta pin OSIS pada Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke? Oh iya aku lupa kalau dia ini anggota OSIS juga. "Baiklah Hinata hehe terima kasih." Sasuke ini memang benar benar ya sudah artis, anggota OSIS lagi. Aku segera menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengambil pin OSIS ku. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, aku juga melihat semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Apa jangan jangan Sasuke menyukai Hinata ya?

Mana bisa begitu? Hinata kan sudah menjadi pacarnya Naruto, temannya sendiri. Wah parah nih Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi Hinata seperti itu?" Ucapku tiba tiba, sekalian menyindirnya kan lumayan. Dapat kulihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup, hah? Seorang Sasuke ternyata gugup juga kalau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, tidak perlu mengelak lagi fufufu. Aku tahu kau menyukai—" Sasuke menarikku keluar ruangan OSIS itu dengan kasar. Aku tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana aku ini? Sasuke seram juga kalau begini.

Ia memojokkanku didinding dan mencengkram kuat bahuku, ugh sakit. Kuberanikan diriku menatap bola onyx nya. Onyxnya sedang menatap tajam padaku.

"Iya, aku memang menyukainya memangnya kenapa? Hah?" Katanya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya Sasuke, dia itu pacar teman— ah bukan, sahabatmu Sasuke!" Ujarku mengabaikan rasa takutku tadi, ini lebih baik daripada hubungan mereka bertiga hancur.

"Lalu kenapa hah? Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya lagi, hei ini melenceng dari topik ayam!

Kata katanya tadi sukses membuat wajahku memanas, ah aku ini kenapa? "He-hei, apa apaan kau? Siapa yang cemburu dasar bodoh!" Aku segera kabur setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Aku sempat melihat kearah belakang, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke eh tatapan kami malah bertemu, dapat kulihat Sasuke terkekeh kecil disana. Aduh kenapa jantungku malah ikut berdegup kencang sekarang? Ah! Ini efek berlari iya betul!

.

.

.

"Nah adik adik, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat ya~ makan yang banyak loh karena sehabis ini kalian harus meminta tanda tangan dari senpai senpai yang lain." Perintahku dikelas X-1, kelas yang kudampingi. Ternyata menjadi pendamping kelas itu asyik juga yaa yaah walaupun agak merepotkan. Aku berjalan keluar kelas ingin kekantin tentu saja, tiba tiba kurasakan seseorang menahan tanganku.

"Ah? Ada apa Sasori?" Tanyaku pada anak ini, Sasori ini termasuk aktif loh dikelas X-1. Daritadi dia terus mengoceh dan sesekali merayuku haha ada ada saja.

"Sakura-senpai yang manis, bisa antarkan aku kekantin tidak? Aku tidak tahu dimana kantinnya." Katanya memohon, padahal kan dia bisa bertanya ke yang lain.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Baiklah akan kuantar." Tidak apa apakan? Toh aku juga aka kekantin. "Eh? Sasori, siapa bilang kau boleh melepas atributmu itu?" Lanjutku melihat Sasori yang hendak melepas atribut MOS nya tersebut.

"Loh? Sakura-senpai, ini kan istirahat masa tidak boleh?"

Aku memukul bahunya pelan. "Oh, tidak bisa Sasori dulu aku juga tidak boleh melepas atribut MOS sebelum upacara penutupan MOS untuk hari ini hahaha~"

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

"Wah, Hinata kau tidak kepincut dengan adik kelas seperti Sakura kan?" Sindir Naruto mencurigai Hinata. Saat ini Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata sedang makan dikantin dan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa dengan adik kelas berambut merah itu— Sasori.

"E-eh ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun aku setia padamu.." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya sudah semerah apel saat ini.

"Hei Teme, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa diam saja daritadi? Waah jangan jangan kau cemburu yaa~" Goda Naruto.

Sasuke tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, " Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau dilihat lihat, kau dengan Sakura cocok loh teme~ ah akan tetapi sayang sekali ya Sakura sudah kepincut dengan adik kelas itu iya kan Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto semakin memanas manasi Sasuke.

"I-iya benar Naruto-kun."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapi kedua sahabatnya dari SMP itu dengan datar, apasih mau mereka?

.

.

.

"Hei Sasu-chan! Lihat air digalon ini sudah habis!." Kata Mikoto sambil memegang sebuah galon yang sudah kosong.

"Kaa-san, ini sudah sangat malam mana ada tempat isi ulang yang buka jam segini?"

"Ya makanya dicari, daripada kita tidak bisa minum Sasu-chan! Ayolah~ ajak Saku-chan sekalian."

"Suruh saja pembantu kaa-san, memangnya tidak bisa?" Kilah Sasuke cepat, Sasuke memang lelah hari ini karena mengurus anak kelas sepuluh seharian ini.

"Tidak, mereka sudah tidur Sasu-chan sudahlah pergilah bersama Saku-chan dia belum tidur."

Oke baik, Sasuke menyerah. Pada akhirnya ia megajak Sakura untuk mencari tempat isi ulang. Suasana jalanan sangat sepi, memang jam sebelas malam itu bukanlah waktunya unntuk orang orang beraktifitas. Akan tetapi, suasana diluar berbeda dengan susasana didalam mobil karena Sakura sedari tadi menceritakan pengalamanya sebagai pendamping kelas dan ia terus menerus membicarakan Sasori yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Sasori-kun itu lucu aku dijahili dan dirayu terus olehnya hahaha akan tetapi dia juga baik loh masa tadi—"

"Sakura, kau lihat kekanan siapa tahu ada tempat isi ulang yang buka." Potong Sasuke tanpa mempedulikkan Sakura yang sedang asyiknya membicarakan Sasori.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura menemukan tempat isi ulang yang masih buka, untung saja karena tempat itu sedang beres beres ingin tutup.

"Loh? Sasuke kau tidak ikut turun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah payah." Sakura lagsung turun dan mengambil galon kosong yang ada dibagasi mobil Sasuke. Setelah memberikan galon tersebut pada pegawai toko itu, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, temani aku mengobrol aku bosan. Eh iya tadikan aku belum selesai menceritakan Sasori-kun, tadi itu dia mengipasiku saat kepanasan hahaha baik bukan? Dia tidak meminta imbalan loh, bahkan tadi bahuku juga dipijit sama dia."

Entah kenapa cerita Sakura saat ini malah membuat Sasuke jengkel setengah mati, tanpa pikir panjang ia tarik gasnya dan meninggalkan Sakura ditempat isi ulang air galon yang jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Ini nona, galonnya." Tutur si pegawai sambil menyerahkan galon tersebut.

"Eh, iya terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

**Sakura's POV**

Uchiha sialan! Masa meninggalkanku begini ugh! Eh iya aku kan bawa galon?! Ah minta pegawai tadi aja deh tolong dianterin. Aku membalikkan badanku, oh tidak toko itu sudah tutup. Kami-sama bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak membawa uang sepeserpun dan sekarang sudah jam duabelas malam! Aku takut! Bagaimana ini?!

**TBC~~**

**Hohohoho~ masih kecepetan kah? makin aneh ya? dan kalo masih ada typo Maaf yaa m(_)m aku udah capek banget ini soalnya hehehe *5 jam depan lappie* wah, Sasori ya kecil kecil rawit juga nih._. nah itu gimana ya nasib sakura bawa galon yang beratnya naudzubillah itu sendirian? Apa bakalan ada yang nyelametin? Apa gimana? Jawabannya ada dichap depan^^ eh iya, yang adegan galon itu terinspirasi dari pengalamanku loh :'| nanti aku ceritain detailnya~ last, review onegaishimasu~**


End file.
